


Race Pace

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Cars, Mario Kart, Race, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Racing in the bustling Mushroom City can be hectic, but if you decide to shroom it up, you better watch where you're going... less you want to crash into incoming traffic.





	Race Pace

Dry Bowser, Bowser Junior, Petey Piranha, and Waluigi were all racing around at the speed of sound, having a typical Mario Kart race as they were determined to best each other, with them all being in the lead amid a pack of twelve racers, all of them using different karts. Being at the bustling Mushroom City, there were plenty of red and green Koopa Troopa shells fired all around the city race course, with there being some spiny winged blue shells exploding around at the front in addition to all the yellow banana peels littered on the road. The vehicles not part of the race were also quite a problem, with it effectively adding to the chaos as the race was on the final lap, with Bowser Jr. painting parts of the road with his magic paintbrush as he tried to maintain the lead he was having over the others.

"Ha! I like to see you losers try and get ahead of me!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he chuckled like the mischievous trickster that he was, narrowly avoiding the traffic within his Junior Klown Kar that he fixated as an actual kart.

"That spiny shelled twerp is really asking to be blasted by a blue shell, isn't he?" Waluigi stated as he turned his head to Dry Bowser as they both swerved around the incoming green Wiggler bus.

"Well I have a winged one right here. Let's see how he likes it!" Dry Bowser chuckled as he pulled out a spiny winged blue shell from within the confine of his bones, chucking it as the blue shell approached Bowser Jr. and smashed him into the air, with the skeletal reptile and Waluigi both zipping by as they high fived each other, seeing Bowser Jr. land flat on his face as his kart was busted up.

Petey passed by as he barfed brown goop at the incoming traffic, causing them to spin around in his brown goop as he patiently waited, then zipped on as the road was open for him to go. Bowser Jr. growled


End file.
